Dynamic Adventure
by x55x
Summary: Naruto and the gang [shikamaru,sasuke,rock lee, neji, kiba] are sent to a mission to eliminate Orochimaru and Itachi.No pairings yet on chapter 1 but it will come....


Hey guys! This is my first time to write a story here in fanfiction. net!

My story's about a team of 7 to eliminate Itachi and Orochimaru together including Kaboto (Naruto and the gang are Chuunins already)

R&R! have fun!

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or such

* * *

It has been a while after Tsunade found the news of Itachi and Orochimaru attack at Konoha. She has thought of sending the ANBU squad but all of them are injured of because of the said attack, so she sends 6 chuunin ninjas with Shikamaru as the squad leader. 

"Shikamaru!" A yell from the fifth.

"You shall choose 6 chuunin ninjas to join you in a mission to defeat Itachi and Orochimaru.

"Just Chuunins for this dangerous mission? "

"We can't send anymore and we don't have any choice"

"And if anything wrong happens go back at once, understood?"

"Yes ma'am

Now, Shikamaru, going around the village all day deciding who shall go with him in the dangerous mission. After 2 hours of staring at the sky and clouds, he stands and chooses the first man, Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke agrees immediately with no hesitation.

"So, who's the next person?"

"You'll see",answered Shikamaru

After hopping in the forest they came to a spot which was rather familiar, the tree where Rock Lee trains.

"You want me to go with you?" (his eyes wider than usual)

"Yes, fuzzy brows", answered the Uchiha.

"SCORE!" (Now Rock Lee with his eyes getting wider and wider)

"Okay team our next destination is, the Hyuuga household"

"Is Neji in this too, Shikamaru?"

"Well, yes."

From the gates of the Hyuuga territory, they could hear loud crashes and stuff.It was Hiashi and the most cunning Hyuuga, Hyuuga Neji. Neji immediately nods, signifying a yes. So, the team is now with 3 Chuunins.

'Shikamaru, whos next?" asksed Sasuke.

"Well, from here, decisions are troublesome, but I pick, Inuzuka Kiba"

When they reached the household of the animal lovers, only Akamaru was there with Kiba no where to be found.Akamaru speeds up and was heading for the forest, the gang followed at once, assuming that Kiba would be where Akamaru was heading. They were right, Kiba was in the forest sniffing on the floor, desperately as if he lost something important.

"What's up Kiba?" Shikamaru asked

"Are you finding something special or important?", Rock Lee added

"No, it is just part of my training", Kiba answered

So, the gang quickly explains the matter and Kiba joins without hesitation.

"Shikanaru?", asked Kiba.

"What?", asked Shikamaru in return.

"Whos the next member?"

"Your teammate actually, Aburame Shino, and I need you to direct him for me."

"No prob, he's probably with his father in the forest.

At the forest Kiba and the others sense a large amount of chakra, undoubtedly it was Shino and his father. After a fair conversation, Shino decides to leave his father for a while to serve in this mission.

"Shikamaru, is the last member who I think he is?" asked Sasuke

"YES, Uzumaki Naruto"

"Are you sure about this?" asked Sasuke.

"Positive, Sasuke" answered Shikamaru.

* * *

In front of Naruto's apartment, there stood a sign,

"Out of house at ……"

The next words were too blurred to read, but Sasuke assumed he was in Ichirakus

At the time they arrived at Ichirakus, they saw Naruto with Sakura. Everyone was shocked, except Sasuke (of course), and especially Rock Lee. Rock Lee has been sending cards to Sakura but all he received from Sakura was a Thank You card, but now he sees Naruto with her, so his hopes are down.

"Naruto! You Idiot!" shouted Sasuke

"What the hell, scaredy cat?" answered Naruto back, signifying a fight.

"Stop it you two" interfered Sakura

"Yeah, listen to her Sasuke and Naruto" added Shikamaru.

"Naruto you are invited to the team who shall-"

"YES I'LL DO IT!" Intervened Naruto, not letting Shikamaru finish his line.

Shikamaru grinned.

"Right! You're are last member Naruto!", greeted everyone except Sasuke and Lee, who's still depressed.

So, it was set! The Team to eliminate the DUO!

* * *

Did ya like it? I'll update if I get good feedbacks!

The next chapter (if ever I get good feedbacks): The chapter where in they figure out what their team's name is and of course the start of the mission!

Oki ! You know the rules! Good feedbacks and next chapter!

Till then!


End file.
